


Bad Habits

by FragmentsOfStardust



Category: Bella Swan - Fandom, Twilight, charlie swan - Fandom, edward cullen - Fandom, jacob black - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentsOfStardust/pseuds/FragmentsOfStardust
Summary: Jacob and Bella start smoking weed one day as a distraction from life
Relationships: edward culled bella swan
Kudos: 4





	Bad Habits

It started on a Tuesday. I knew this with certainty because I didn’t have to work that day and working for the Newtons meant I only worked Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. Mrs. Newton cared about education a lot so she tried to only work the teens on the schedule during the week as little as possible. So it was Tuesday when I had gone over to Jake’s house excited to see him after four days of not. It always got bad when I was away from him too long and I was ready for the hole in my chest to cease to be there. At least for a few hours. He’d heard me pull up, of course already alerted by the thunderous sound of my trucks engine. 

Jacob had been having a bit of a tough time lately too and I exactly knew why. He’d come out to me one night last week. The words had just spewed out of him as if he was rushing so he wouldn’t back out of it. “Bella you’re my best friend and I want you to be the first person I tell. Im bi!” he’d practically screamed the last word, his rush to get it out increasing the volume of his voice. He’d looked scared then. Wide eyed and regretful. It only took me a second to react. I hadn’t been expecting that.. so it was a shock. But I quickly wrapped him in a tight hug. “Oh Jake! Thats amazing,” 

He had come out to almost everyone now. He’d had to explain what it meant to Billy with a shaking voice but Billy had simply nodded and said, “I’m proud of you for knowing who you are,” and that was it. I was ecstatic when Jake called me with the news. I hadn’t known how Billy would take it anymore than Jake had. But the fact that he was okay, even proud of Jacob for it? That made both of us incredibly happy. In my mind Jacob was incredibly brave. I felt no attraction to the same gender but if I did I wasn’t sure I’d be brave enough to come out in a small town like Forks. Jacob was amazing. 

But not everyone was cool. For example a few of Jacobs “friends” had stopped hanging out with him almost as soon as he’d spilled the beans to them. They’d both seemed cool with it at the time Jacob said but now they hung out with a new group of people.. the head of the group being one Sam Uley. Jacob was crushed and I was pissed. Who did they think they are? So I knew Jacob was having a hard time so seeing him smiling so big was a relief when I pulled up. I was out of the truck almost as soon as I could be and had my arms around him, inhaling deeply now that it seemed my lungs were intact once more. “Hey Jake!” I said and he’d picked me up, spinning me slightly before setting me back down. “What’s up?” 

“Come to the garage?” he’d said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him before I could agree, not that I wouldn’t have. “Jake what’s up?” I asked as he opened his car door and began rifling through the center console before pulling out a little bag. Now, I had never been one to go to parties or any place where drugs were being used so it took me a second to figure out what I was looking at. When I did my eyes widened and I stared at Jake in awed horror. “Jake! What the hell!” I screamed, backing up. I couldn’t help it. My dad was a cop. I had been practically raised on the just say no speech. 

“Come on Bell, its not that big of a deal!” he said, holding the bag out to me but I took a big step back. “Hell no Jake, I am NOT smoking pot with you,” he was laughing before I was even finished. “Suit yourself,” and he pulled out a lighter and pulled one of the joints out of the bag easily. Practiced. I began to wonder just how long he’d been doing this. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. My questions were answered when he inhaled deeply and then blew smoke out of his nose. Not coughing at all. “Jake.. how long have been a pot head?” I asked, my tone a bit skeptical and even a little critical as well. I couldn’t help it. 

It didn’t seem to hurt his feelings though and he just laughed. He laughed loud and shook his head, staring at me with a funny glazed over look in his eyes. I knew he wasn’t high yet but he was definitely already a bit buzzed. “Bella, come on. Not long. A couple of months.. it’s not that bad. You should try it,” but he didn’t push it further than that. I knew he wasn’t going to try and force me to smoke with him. But with every puff of smoke he blew out he looked more and more relaxed and suddenly I was curious. Wasn’t weed supposed to make you stupid or something? Why wasn’t he acting crazy like the movies? He just looked really at ease. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d felt at ease like that. Probably never. 

It was the curiosity that got to me. I wanted to know how it felt to relax like that. To have my bones melt and my head be light as a feather instead of feeling like the pressure of the entire universe was constantly weighing my chest down. I stepped forward, toeing one of the rocks on the ground. “Alright I’ll try it. But if I hate it never again,” and he’d handed me the joint without a word. A silent agreement. The first inhale was terrible, I had pulled away quickly and coughed for what felt like hours afterwards. But my head already felt lighter, obviously I was a lightweight. I took another drag. It wasn’t as bad. I coughed less this time. And thats how it started. 

Months passed. It wasn’t something I did very often. If I was honest. Only when things got really bad. Jacob definitely did it more than me. But it helped. Even when I wasn’t smoking. Sometimes it seemed like the effects stayed with me even after the high wore off. I didn’t care so much what people thought and my smiles came more easily. More naturally. Charlie was pleased. I knew he probably thought there was something going on with me and Jake, he hinted at it often enough. But I always reminded him that it wasn’t like that for either of us. Strictly just friends. Best friends of course. But platonic was all it would ever be. 

I was pretty sure Charlie knew what I was doing. But he never brought it up. Never said anything about it. I did notice he started buying more snack foods for the pantry and when I hung out with Jake during the day he usually ordered food, enough for three and I inhaled my share and then some. Sometimes I wanted to ask but I thought it best to not. If he actually didn’t know and was just trying to be nice I didn’t want to tip him off to my illegal activities. 

The hallucination happened on a Tuesday as well, funnily enough. Jake had come to my house, Charlie and Billy hanging out at his. We had the place to ourselves and we were completely blitzed out of our minds. I don’t think I’d ever been this high before as I laughed so hard I could barely breathe at something Jacob said that I couldn’t even remember. I had a mouthful of chips and Jacob had a pepperoni pizza to himself when I turned and he was there. He was right there. Oh god. And he was perfect. He had this shocked look on his face like what he was seeing wasn’t at all what he was expecting and he looked a bit disappointed but also mildly entertained. “Woah,” I whispered, taking a half a step toward him. “I must be really fucking high,” I said and giggled as his eyes got even wider at my curse. 

“Bella,” he spoke, his voice velvet and strong and he cast a look at Jacob who looked shocked and confused. Did he see Edward too? Was it possible we were having the same delusion? “Bella, are you alright?” he must think I’ve gone into shock. “I think- I mean I guess I’ll let you guys catch up,” Jacob said and he was standing up, not wobbly at all. He still had much better tolerance than me. “Call me later, Bella,” he said before waving and leaving. And I was alone with Edward. “Hello,” I said, a smiling wide and stepping towards him. “I didn’t realize I was this creative. You look so real too. Not wonky on the edges or anything-“ his eyes looked sad then. “This is so strange,” and I noticed the color of his eyes. “You’d think if I were to imagine you here I’d imagine you better fed,” I mused and Edward took a step towards me. “I’m no illusion,” his voice was still quiet and I rolled my eyes because of course my imagination would make him say that. 

I started picking up the snacks and the food, realizing Charlie would probably be home soon. I needed to spray some air freshener too. Make sure he couldn’t detect anything. Edward made a small impatient sound from behind me before he was in front of me, helping me clean. “So this is what I drove you to? Drugs?” his voice was teasing and I knew he wasn’t actually upset. I cleaned methodically deciding that since my high had conjured Edward from my thoughts he would still be there when the house was ready for Charlie again. I was right. 

“I need to shower,” I said in lieu of actually answering him. It wasn’t like he was real. He nodded. “Shall I wait down here or in your room for you?” I thought for half a second and decided I’d much rather Charlie didn’t come home to find me talking to myself in his living-room. “My bedroom,” I said and turned to walk upstairs. This delusion was dangerously real feeling. Was I insane now? The thought stuck with me while I grabbed pajamas and went to the bathroom. I tried to slow myself but I couldn’t. I had a delusion of Edward Cullen waiting for me in my room. I was clean and dressed in record timing. 

I thought I would’ve wanted to stay up. Make the most of the delusion while it was here. But my eyes were half lidded when I made it back to my room and I felt practically dead on my feet. I barely even registered Edward sat on the rocking chair in the corner of my room before I was under the covers and passed out. When I woke up my mouth felt dry and my head hurt just a little. I yawned before looking around my room and letting out a scream when I saw Edward in the rocking chair, my hands coming up to clutch at my chest. 

“That’s the reaction I was always waiting on you know,” he said, standing up then and I watched him. “You’re here,” I whispered and he nodded, coming to kneel on the bed beside my head. “I’m here,” he promised. I nodded, my heart calming down a bit. “I- you- last night. That was real?” Edward chuckled, a sound I’d missed dearly. “I must admit.. I wasn’t expecting to find you high,” I shook my head. No I suppose he wasn’t. “Charlie’s already left for work. But- well I have to go. Get changed. You need to get dressed as well. We’ll both be late for school,” he was out my window in a flash. 

I knew there was a conversation we had to have about everything that had happened before, painful as it would be, and about why he was back. But his words gave me hope. He was going to school. So he intended to stay. That much I could deal with at the moment. 

The rest I would deal with as it came.


End file.
